Meito
Summary Within the One Piece verse, there is a number of famous and powerful blades wielded throughout all the seas. Some of these blades are classified as a "Meito", or a ranked blade. There are the 12 Supreme Grade Blades, the most high quality and powerful blades in the world, the 21 Great Grade Blades, the 50 Skillful Grade Blades, and the Grade Swords. Each of the Meito are highly regarded throughout the world, even the 50 Skillful Grade Blades each selling for no less than 1,000,000 beli. Many such as the Shusui are even regarded as national treasures and are cherished by entire countries. Many Meito are bladed, and crafted by steel or similar properties, and are especially used for cutting through opponents or objects. However, due to their composition, they are generally weakened when their blades are dulled, or even rusted and can become fragile due to this. Not to mention a user can be disarmed and thus an opponent can retrieve and use the blade against its original user. ='12 Supreme Grade Blades'= ---- The Supreme Grade Blades are among the highest class of the crafted swords. Among them, only 3 have been named, and 2 of them have been revealed. 'Kokuto Yoru' Summary: The sword used by the best swordsman in the world, "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk. It is referred to as a black-blade. The blade is tilted with the "Chouji" thread with double irregular pattern. It's monumental size and dark blade and long studded handhold gives it the appearance of a cross. It is introduced in the series, being shown cleaving a massive galleon ship in half, and previously being noted as sinking an entire fleet of ships. Powers and Abilities: None notable. Durability: Country level (This blade should be durable enough to withstand attacks channeled by Mihawk, and it came out unscathed from combating those on par with the likes of Vista. Is stated by Mihawk to be the world's strongest sword and as a permanent black blade it is superior to blades that aren't.) 'Murakumogiri' Summary: A massive Naginata (or bladed polearm) that was wielded by Whitebeard, the man hailed as the strongest man in the world, and it now currently stands on his grave. It has a striped pole (red and yellow in the manga) with a round pommel, a curved blade with langets connected to a brass bolster with a sea snake design. Powers and Abilities: Resistance to Heat (Wasn't affected by Akainu's magma and ambient heat despite coming into direct contact with it) Durability: Country level (Came into contact with many of Akainu's attacks, and could withstand being the catalyst for many of Whitebeard's attacks while being used in conjunction with his Goru Goru no mi) ='21 Great Grade Blades'= ---- The Great Grade class is not quite as impressive as the Supreme Grade class, but many of these blades are regarded as incredibly powerful, and some are treasured by entire countries. Shusui is an example, as it was wielded by the most renowned samurai to live in Wano, Ryuma, and it is a prized possession of the Wano country. 'Wado Ichimonji' Summary: A blade crafted by the legendary swordsmith named Shimotsuki Kouzaburou, and is among the 21 Great Grade Swords. It possesses a pure-white grip on the handle, as well as a circular guard with a straight blade. It has a painted white sheath. Early on in One Piece, the blade belonged to Roronoa Zoro's close friend Kuina, who has only been seen using it once during a duel with Zoro. Upon her accidental death, the Wado Ichimonji was entrusted to Zoro, and he has wielded it ever since. Powers and Abilities: None Notable Durability: Mountain level (It was used in many attacks employed by Roronoa Zoro. It has also been used to block strikes from Pica and Basil Hawkins and should thus be at least this durable) 'Shusui' Summary: A famous black blade wielded by the samurai Ryuma, who once used it to kill a dragon. This blade was introduced by being wielded by an undead Ryuma, who was defeated by Roronoa Zoro, and passed the blade onto him. The blade is noted for its heaviness and durability by Zoro. It is a prized treasure of the Wano country. Powers and Abilities: Absorption (When 3 projectiles were sent flying from Zoro, the one from Shusui absorbed the energy from the other two and became a much larger and more powerful wave) Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly higher (used to block many hits from the likes of Pica and Basil Hawkins, and came out without receiving a single scratch. It has ascended to a Black Blade in the hands of Ryuma, and though this meaning is currently unknown, should imply it's supremacy over other blades of the same grade) 'Nidai Kitetsu' Summary: Crafted by Kotetsu, the predecessor of Tenguyama Hitetsu. It is the predecessor of the Sandai Kitetsu, and is thus a higher quality blade, as all the proceeding generations of Kitetsu blades are inherently inferior to the previous generation. This blade is similar in shape to the Sandai Kitetsu, but sports slightly different coloring from it. It possesses a purple edge with a blue flame design on the blade, and has purple striped wrap and 2 golden clasps on the hilt. Its guard is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée. Powers and Abilities: Cursed Blade (suggested to lead all of its wielders to gruesome deaths, and outright betray them. The Sandai Kitetsu found Roronoa Zoro to be a worthy wielder, and prevented itself from cutting his arm off, so the Nidai Kitetsu should have similar properties) Durability: Unknown, at least Mountain level (As the predecessor of the Sandai Kitetsu, which is capable of withstanding the attacks of Pica, this blade should be at least as durable, if not more-so) 'Enma' Summary: A blade crafted by Shimotsuki Kozaburo, who also made the Wado Ichimonji. This is a famous blade that has only ever been tamed by the former shogun of Wano, Kozuki Oden. It is currently wielded by Roronoa Zoro. Enma is a katana with a slight curve, possessing a blade hilt with a flame-shaped hamon. The shape of the guard is that of a tre-foil shape with a hole at the center of each lobe. Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation and Absorption (draws the strength and haki out of its wielder on its own accord). Likely a Cursed Blade Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Country level (It can handle being used in attacks employed by Zoro, and sliced cleanly through a cliff-side. It managed to cut through and scar the likes of Kaido under the hands of Kozuki Oden, suggesting it was used to combat the Yonko, and came out without being broken) 'Ame no Habakiri' Summary: A blade that was crafted by Tenguyama Hitetsu. It was one of two blades wielded by Kozuki Oden. It shares a similar appearance to Enma, but instead possessed a white sheath and hilt instead of black. Though the blade has yet to be shown. It is to be passed on to Oden's child, Momonosuke. Powers and Abilities: None Notable. Durability: Unknown, At least Mountain level, possibly Country level (As it was wielded by Oden, and should be comparable in quality to Enma, as both were wielded together) ='50 Skillful Grade Blades'= ---- These blades are of lower quality than the 21 Great Grade swords, but still retain a far higher level of quality than a normal blade. Only few have been named, but they are still highly regarded, and some have been kept for generations as heirlooms. 'Yubashiri' Summary: Given to Roronoa Zoro by Ipponmatsu in Loguetown upon being recognized for his determination and courage when choosing to take the Sandai Kitetsu and overcoming its curse. This blade was kept in Ipponmatsu's family for generations, and possesses a long blade, cross-shaped guard, and a black lacquered sheath. The blade was ultimately destroyed during the Enies Lobby Arc during Zoro's battle against the marines by Shu, a marine officer with a rusting ability. It was laid to rest in Thriller Bark after Zoro had acquired the Shusui. Powers and Abilities: None notable Durability: Large Town level (It was used to block many attacks from the likes of Kaku, and survived having electricity being sent through it by Enel) 'Kashu' Summary: Revealed by Tashigi to be a Skillful Grade Blade. It was previously wielded by Baroque Works' officer, Mr. 11 before his capture by Smoker. Powers and Abilities: None notable Durability: Unknown (Never seen in combat) ='Grade Blades'= ---- These are the lowest quality of the Meito blades, but still retain some prestige and are sold on the market for no less than 1,000,000 beli. There is an unknown number of these blades, but they are higher quality than most swords. 'Sandai Kitetsu' Summary: A cursed sword crafted by Tenguyama Hitetsu. It is the last of the kitetsu blades to be created. The sword was first introduced in Loguetown, being sold at an unreasonably low price of 50,000 belis. Roronoa Zoro and Tashigi both recognized its quality at first sight, and it was revealed to be a cursed sword. It is then explained that the kitetsu blades all lead their wielders to death from its curse. Zoro challenged the blade's curse by throwing it in the air, and extending his arm--inviting it to slice it off. The blade seemed to recognize Zoro as a worthy wielder, and seemingly moved away from his arm at the last moment. The hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden pommel and it possesses a rounded cross pommel. The blade is curved and has a white edge and blue flame design. Powers and Abilities: Cursed Blade (suggested to lead all of its wielders to gruesome deaths, and outright betray them) Durability: Mountain level (Has taken hits from Pica and Basil Hawkins. It has been the catalyst for many of Zoro's attacks) 'Shigure' Summary: A katana wielded by Tashigi. It has a green handle and a guard with four petals. Powers and Abilities: None notable Durability: Small City level+ (Blocked numerous attacks from Monet and was used to cut her) ='Other or Unknown Grades'= 'Gryphon' Summary: a standard Saber used by Red-Haired Shanks. The blade is of unknown origin, but seems incredibly sturdy given that it has come into contact with attacks from Admirals and Yonkos alike without being damaged. Powers and Abilities: Resistance to Heat (Wasn't affected when it blocked Akainu's magma punch despite said magma and its ambient heat being capable of melting swords from further away) Durability: Likely Country level (Used in a clash against Whitebeard, and intercepted a magma punch from Akainu) 'Durandal' Summary: A long rapier used by Cavendish, which possesses a round golden pommel, a golden guard and knuckle bow. It has a striped pommel, and a long double-edged white blade that gleams against light. Powers and Abilities: None notable Durability At least Small City level+ (Used to clash with Chinjao), possibly Large Mountain level+ (It blocked several of Donquixote Doflamingo's bullet strings, which were intent on killing both Nico Robin and Trafalgar Law) 'Shirauo' Summary: A very long Nodachi used by Charlotte Amande. It has a fish-shaped guard, and a scale-patterned grip. Powers and Abilities: None notable Durability: Possibly Large Mountain level (It was durable enough to be used to cut through one of Charlotte Perospero's Candy walls, which could stop a Gear 3rd Punch from Monkey D. Luffy) 'Kikoku' Summary: A large Nodachi wielded by Trafalgar Law. It is noted as being a Cursed Sword. Law generally channels his Ope-Ope abilities through this blade, treating it like a scalpel in his operation room. Powers and Abilities: Cursed Blade Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Was capable of blocking an Overheat and countless Goshikito attacks from Donquixote Doflamingo where Law was completely pierced by attacks at that level) 'Oto and Kogarashi' Summary: Two swords wielded by the Gold Lion Shiki, who used them in Nitoryu (two-sword style/dual wielding) before the loss of his legs, when he decided to replace them with his blades. They have a cross-shaped Tsuba, and a very large blade that becomes thinner towards the top, but only has one edge for each blade. Powers and Abilities: None notable Durability: At least Large Town level (Used against a pre time-skip Luffy), Possibly Country level (Shiki has used these swords in his fights against Monkey D. Garp, Sengoku and Gol D. Roger) 'Pretzel' Summary: A longsword used by Charlotte Cracker. During his fight against Monkey D Luffy, he has shown that he can replicate these blades with his ability, but there is only one real "Pretzel" Powers and Abilities: None notable Durability Large Mountain level with fakes (As they could hurt Luffy at the time, but were easily shattered by Gear 4th Luffy's attacks), possibly higher with the real pretzel (Used against Gear 4th Luffy) Category:Weapons Category:One Piece Category:Absorption Users Category:Swords Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6